More Than A Love Song
by Lia Dragneel
Summary: When Natsu and Lucy met, as children, they had one thing in common. they wanted to be famous singers together. As time past they developed feelings for eachother. then Lucy disappears leaving Natsu heartbroken. where did lucy go? why did she leave? will they end up together? read my story and find out!
1. the beginning:to Lucy

Disclaimer: i dont own fairy tail, but if i did... *stares into space dreaming*

*Lucy's point of view*

When I was only 6 I met my best friend, Natsu Dragneel. He has Bubblegum pink hair and deep onyx eyes. We met in the land of Fiore, in the town of Hargeon. We lived across the street from each other.

We were really different, but we did have a lot in common. We loved to play pretend, and go on adventures, and meet new people, but the number one thing we had in common was we loved to sing. We wanted to become famous for are singing at the # 1 talent agency in all of Fiore, Fairy Tail in the town Magnolia . 6 months after we met I told my mother, Layla Heartfilia, our plan. She was a wonderful supporter of our dream and got Natsu and I our own guitars. We practice everyday and when I turned 7 and Natsu was 8 she took us to meet with the manager/owner of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar in magnolia. We sang a song we made while we both played the guitar.

"Wow, that was really good!" Makorov proclaimed. Then he came up to me and Natsu. "What do you say about joining Fairy Tail?" My eyes widened while Natsu began to jump around the room.

"Did you hear that Luce, we did it! We can be apart of Fairy Tail!" Natsu hollered pulling me back to reality.

"We accept your offer." I finally answer to Makorov's question. He nods and went to talk with my mother. Then I turned to Natsu and hugged him. Then he slowly returned the hug. We stayed this way until Makarov and my mother came back over to us with papers to sign.

"When you sign this you will officially be a member. Then we will get your official stamp." We signed our names and then we chose the color and the place of our stamp. Natsu got a fire red stamp on his left shoulder while I got a stamp on my right hand. It was the same bubblegum pink as Natsu's hair.

Then we were introduced to everyone in Fairy Tail. Natsu automatically didn't get along with Gray Fullbuster, he's an actor. As they began to fight I realized they are as different as fire and ice. With Natsu and his pink hair and red stamp and Gray and black hair and his dark blue stamp. Though as soon as I told them that they started insulting each other. So I walked away to the bar and met Erza Scarlet, future music producer. She was eating Strawberry cake when Natsu and gray started to throw punches. She ignored everything until Natsu threw gray and he smacked into Erza's cake. Then gray got scared. I was confused, is she scary mean?

"Gray?!" she asked in a murderous tone. "what did I tell you about my cake?" Gray coward in fear Natsu was so scared that he ran over and id behind me. I was scared too.

"It's not my fault it's his!" Gray answered pointing at the scared boy behind me. she turns around to look at me and Natsu. Her murderous stare softened into a friendly smile.

"Hi Lucy, this must be Natsu." I looks like she couldn't hurt a fly unlike a few seconds ago. Then it came back. "Don't do that again!"

"Yes m'am" Natsu said then he hid behind me again. As soon a s Erza went back to her cake Natsu and gray went back to fighting. I think they do it for fun. I got a strawberry milkshake, my favorite kind, and grabbed a book that sat on the counter. The book was about a group of wizards in a club called mage guild. I was half way though the book before I noticed someone with light blue hair next to me. She was a little shorter than me.

"You've found my book! I thought I left it in the library!" exclaimed handed her the book. "thank you. I'm Levy McGarden. you must be the new girl Lucy."

"yes I am. Its nice to meet you!" I said. Glad I finally made a friend. "so you like to read? I do too!"

"Really?" Levy asked wide eyed. I nodded. "Lets go to the library!" we went downstairs to a big room with over 1,000 books.

"Wow" I said. It was amazing. then Natsu came down the stairs Looking for me.

"Luce, we've got to go." I was sad and I turned to look at Natsu. He was sad too but when he looked into my eyes his expessin changed from sad to miserable. "cheer up Luce, we're coming back tomorrow to recor our first song!" then my eyes sparkled. I was super excited. Me and Natsu were living our dream.

***1 year later***

Natsu and I have moved to magnolia to be closer to Fairy tail. We have gotten used to recording songs and doing concerts every two months. We net the Strauss siblings. The are Mira-Jane, Elfman, and Lisanna. Elfman and Natsu, just like all the rest of the boys, fight for fun while the girls all chat. Mira-Jane, or Mira for short, likes to ship couples like this one girl named Juvia and Gray, then her brother and this girl Evergreen, Levy and this tall boy named Gajeel, then finally me and Natsu. I can tell Lisanna doesn't like Natsu and I as a pair. 'She probably likes him' I thought. It made me a little sad. But me and Natsu have grown even closer. He's always at my house. My mom is okay with it though. I love having my best friend with me

***5 years later***

It's my birthday tomorrow and everyone at fairy tail threw me a party again. We danced for about an hour then i opened presents. I got a purse from Erza, lip-gloss from Mira, a book from levy, hair barrettes from Gray, and many others. Then last Natsu gave me one of his black wristbands. So we both have one. I put it on and we ate cake. Then we went back to dancing. The party lasted for hours. Then at 10:00 P.M. everyone was gone except for me, Natsu, and the Strauss sisters. that's when he gave me a locket with a picture of us together when i were 6 and he was 7. It was so sweet.

"Natsu, I love it!" I said the locket was silver and shaped like a heart. Natsu put it on me.

"I knew you would live it. I saw this and I immediately thought of you. I will always be there for you Luce" Natsu's onyx eyes stared into my chocolate brown ones. I could tell he actually cared about me. Then our faces slowly got closer and closer until our lips were a Millimeter apart until Lisanna walked into the room and yelled at me.

"GET AWAY FROM NATSU!" she yelled at me. She scared me and I jumped away from Natsu. He was sad it see me move away then turned to Lisanna.

"why?" Natsu asked obviously annoyed.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MINE!" Lisanna yelled

"no I'm not! You don't own me!" Natsu was getting irritated. 'Guess he wanted the kiss as much as I did. Yeah right' I thought. Then I saw Mira at the door she was glaring at her sister. Then she saw me looking at her. I figured she saw us almost kiss by the quick smirk she shot my way. Then I got a call from my father to come home.

"I got to go" I told group Lisanna looked happy, yet Natsu looked so sad, so did Mira.

"Good don't come back." Lisanna said and with that I ran out the door to see Capricorn, my mom's friend, waiting for me. When I got home I went to my fathers office. His eyes were bloodshot from crying and filled with anger.

"Lucy, your mother died yesterday. that's why she didn't make you a cake or plan you a party." father started to cry again. "she was going to buy you stuff you requested for your party when she got in a car crash. IT'S YOUR FAULT LUCY! UNDERSTAND!" then he slapped me and sent me to an apartment back in Hargeon. I was sent to the high school too. that's where my adventure started.


	2. the beginning: to natsu

**A.N. what up everyone, it's your girl Lia with another chapter of more than a love song, I thank you all for reading my pathetic excuse of a story and go ahead and review. If you liked it good, if you didn't… hey haters gonna hate, review anyway! I love you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail put if I did…Lucy would have daughter, a son, and a set of twins.**

* * *

Lucy and I were so close. If I stepped just a millimeter closer then I would have kissed her. I don't know why I wanted to but I wanted to. I was just about to close the gap between us when Lisanna came in and yelled at Lucy.

" GET AWAY FROM NATSU!" She was yelling. That's when Lucy jumped and moved away from me. It was pretty upsetting, knowing I wanted to kiss her and being that close just to be separated by an annoying girl's yell. I turned to Lisanna.

"Why?" I asked angrily. 'the one time I try to kiss someone and you come and ruin it. Thanks Lisanna!' I thought sarcastically

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MINE!" Lisanna yelled again. That got me angry. 'What makes her think I'm hers. I don't even like her!' was I could thought.

"No I'm not yours! You don't own me!" I started to get really angry as I yelled right back at her. Then I saw Mira glare at her sister. Apparently she agrees that Lisanna is being irritating.

That's when Lucy spoke up. " I got to go." she mumbled. My heart started to break. "Why now?" I complained inwardly. I wanted her to stay with me. I put my head down

"Good don't come back" I heard Lisanna say. I snapped my head up at the girl's comment. She was so rude. I thought she liked Lucy, why is she being so rude? I was even more angry, enraged! For the 1st time in my life I wanted to hit a girl! But seeing Lucy's retreating figure stopped me from doing anything. She made me out of the building before I could stop her. I was just about to go after her until an arm stopped me.

"You don't need her, I'm hotter and so much cooler than her." Lisanna proclaimed, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I don't like you, in fact I hate you right now." I pushed her off and Mira pulled her.

"I'm going to get Lucy."

"I'll deal with her." Mira said pulling Lisanna into the other room. I go outside to see Capricorn's car driving away. If he picks her up Its usually important, so I'll have to talk to her tomorrow back at FT. So I go home try to sleep.

* * *

 *****the next day*****

I waited for Lucy at the bar where she usually sits. Lisanna stayed away from me the whole hour I waited for Luce. Then I got up to go find her. When I got to her house it seemed dark and gloomy in the windows. Usually when I come Mrs. Heartfillia in the now empty garden when I come to see Lucy. I stepped up on the porch and rang the doorbell. I waited long enough to scare myself that Lucy was hurt and they are at the hospital or a family member is sick or dead. Then the door as answered. Mr. Heartfillia looked at me with piercing eyes

"What do you want?" he grumbled.

"Where's Lucy?"

"Don't say that brat's name here. Her and her name are not welcomed here. Neither are you. Leave." he answered. I could see his anger rising. Then my eyes widen, did he kick out his own daughter? What does Mrs. Heartfillia have to say about it?

"Where is she now?" I begged. I just wanted to see my best friend!

"Find her yourself!" he finally yelled. Then I had the door slammed in my face. I was angry and felt like crying. I ran to FT trying my hardest not to cry. I slammed through the doors and got all eyes on me.

"L-L-Lucy's gone!" eyes widened as I started to break down. Levy walked up to me and started to cry.

"Are you serious?" she asked "Why did she leave?" then I took her to library, her and Lucy's favorite place to hang out.

"Why did she leave? What happened after the party?" I told her everything. Lisanna's rude comments, the argument, and the almost kiss. Her eyes widened at all the information.

"Natsu, do you like her?" she asked.

"Of course, she's my best friend" I answered. Levy shook her head.

"Do you love her?" Then I was quiet. I didn't know what to say. I knew that I liked her but it was more than a friend but I not sure if I love her.

"I don't know…" I trailed off at the end

"Where do you think Lucy is?" Levy finally asked.

"Lucy's favorite places in Fiore was Magnolia, Crocus and Hargeon, so that would be the best places to check" I answer. "So lets start a search party as soon as possible.." my voice wavered again. I still wanted to cry. I sat down.

"Let it out." she said quietly. Then the tears started to fall. the just kept falling and falling. Levy was comforting me.

When the tear stopped we went upstairs and told everyone about starting a search party. First is the rest of Magnolia, then Crocus, finally Hargeon.

* * *

 **AN: sorry for the wait... i was having one if my favorite writers on this website check my story. they thought this was good and sad it was ready to post so i did. thank you for reading. feel free to reveiw my story, all criticism is appreciated (but saying how much you like it is** **GREAT** **too). thank you.**

 **p.s. SORRY ITS SHORT!**

 **peace, love, NaLu, and that is a wrap!**

 **~Lia Dragneel~**


	3. Natsu is coming

**A.N. HEYYYY EVERYBODY! Its been a long time since I have updated my little story. In my defense, I had school. I know it's a lame excuse and school is over now, but I did cheerleading and I was editor of the newspaper club. I was also part of the student council and I was part of the drama club and we had a play we were preparing for(and I was the lead). Then I had to do for a another play/musical with my theatre group. Then the internet went out for about 2 weeks. Lol, I might have done all this, but I did write some chapter for the story in the journal for my English class. So I am going to try and update the story once a week… also, sorry for the long boring author's note. Lets get to the story!**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V. *3 years later*

It's been 3 years now. 3 years since I was kicked out of my home by my own father. 3 years since I have returned to Hargeon. I live alone in a decent sized apartment that father was 'nice' enough to pay for me to live in.

I go to school at Hargeon High, and ever since I started going there I've heard people talking about me… well the old me. I am no longer the famous 'Lucy Heartfillia'… no, now I'm the little nerd Lucy Ashley. When I hear girls talk about 'Lucy' they say things like "she's sooo ugly.", "she sings so badly, she should get some music lessons.", and "I'm glad she's gone, she was holding Natsu-sama back." I've heard all these so many times that I started to believe them all. I know Natsu and the others would be better off without me but they still insist on finding me.

I've been gone for 3 years. 3 years! Yet Natsu has been searching for me. They talk about it all the time on the news and those gossip shows.

Line Break

I open my eyes and sat up in bed. I could feel a wet liquid gliding down my cheeks. I was crying… again. Ever since I've moved back to Hargeon, I've had a dream about when I met Natsu and the rest of our memories at Fairy Tail together. All the fun we've had together when we met, but then it switches to that night. That night when I lost my friends, and my mother… I sat on my bed and cried for a little bit. Then got up and took a bath and got dressed for school.

After I was dressed, I went down stairs and tuned on the TV while I made some cereal. There was another interview of Natsu, great (note the sarcasm). Since I was too lazy to change the channel **(A.N. suuuure Lucy, that's why you wouldn't change the channel, Lol.)** , I took my bowl of cereal and sat on the couch and watch the interview.

"So Natsu, got a girl yet?" the annoying interviewer asked. Ugh, why is that the first question out of every reporters' mouth? They're always wanting to know about your love life. Even though I was super annoyed by the reported, I continued to watch. The camera switch over to Natsu. OMG… he was still the pink haired idiot I fell in love with when I was younger, but he's so grown up. He was taller (obviously) and stronger. He looked so handsome. **(A.N. Admit it Lucy, you think he's hot. Lol)**

He answered the interviewer "nope! I've got something more important I'm doing than looking for some girl to date." he smiled showing his sharp canines. "I'm still looking for my best friends, Lucy, she's more important." he smiled at the camera. Oh Mavis, I love his smile.

"Where will the search for Lucy Heartfillia take place now?"

"Hargeon" my eyes widened. He's coming to Hargeon? I sat there shocked. I know he's going to check our old neighborhood first, but after that I don't know.

"When are you starting the search?" I hear the interviewer say.

"The search will begin today, as soon as we're done I will be on my way to Hargeon, which is luckily only 10 minutes away."

"Well you're in luck because we are out of time. Thank you Natsu for coming on the show. And thank you all for watching, see you next time." The show ended… Natsu is coming to Hargeon basically now.

I hear a soft knock on the door. I just sit there frozen, not able to get the door. I hear the door open while I stare into space, I'm completely frozen.

"Lucy?" I hear. I recognized the voice. It's my only friend at Hargeon high, Jellal. "Lucy, are you ok?" he asks sitting next to me on the couch. Jellal knows everything about me… well almost everything. He knows nothing about me being Lucy Heartfillia.

"What's wrong?" he asks. A tear escapes my eye, trailing down my cheek. "Tell me." He insisted. So I did. I told him, everything.

* * *

Jellal's P.O.V.

I met Lucy 3 years ago. I was sitting in the back of class, all alone. I had no friends. Then the teacher introduced Lucy Ashley. She had shoulder length blond hair in a loose braid big brown eyes hidden behind some big glasses and baggy clothes which made it look like she had no shape. She looked very innocent and cute, but not my type. since the teacher sat her next to me we became friends very fast.

I told her everything about me and she told me everything about her. Well, almost everything. She didn't tell me she was the famous Lucy Heartfillia.

When she did tell me about her real identity,until now that is. When she told me about it, she was crying. I mean she hasn't seen her best friend, that she obviously has very strong feelings for, in years. and she is afraid that they're going to be mad at her for just leaving without explanation and not saying goodbye. She cried for a few minutes. I felt really bad for her. She's like a little sister to me. I gave her a hug as her crying started to stop. After she stopped, she went to the bathroom and washed her face with some cold water. Then we went to school.


	4. looking for lucy

Natsu's P.O.V.

We are now in Hargeon. Me, Erza, Levy, and Gray. I hope this is where we find Luce. Gramps said if we were going to go looking for Luce in we had to go to school. I don't really like the ideas because I'll be surrounded by a bunch of fans a lot of the time, but then I thought maybe Luce goes to the school we were going to so I was cool with it.

When we got to the school, Hargeon high, all the classes were in session so we were the only ones in the hallway. I was happy about that because that gave us time to split up and find Luce. I didn't get too far before I was surrounded by fangirls.

"Sing us a song Natsu-sama!" I heard several girls in the group say, I decided that I could sing them a song or two before I go find the others, and hopefully Luce. So I started to sing.

You call me up,  
It's like a broken record  
Saying that your heart hurts  
That you never get over him getting over you.  
And you end up crying  
And I end up lying,  
'Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do.

And when the phone call finally ends,  
You say, "Thanks for being a friend,"  
And we're going in circles again and again

I dedicate this song to you,  
The one who never sees the truth,  
That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.  
Hold you tight straight through the day light,  
I'm right here. When you gonna realize  
That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl?

I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out  
You could be with me now  
But I end up telling you what you wanna hear,  
But you're not ready and it's so frustrating  
He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you it's not fair.

And when the phone call finally ends  
You say, "I'll call you tomorrow at 10,"  
And I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again,

I dedicate this song to you,  
The one who never sees the truth,  
That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.  
Hold you tight straight through the day light,  
I'm right here. When you gonna realize  
That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl?

I know someday it's gonna happen  
And you'll finally forget the day you met him  
Sometimes you're so close to your confession,  
I gotta get it through your head  
That you belong with me instead,

I dedicate this song to you,  
The one who never sees the truth,  
That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.  
Hold you tight straight through the day light,  
I'm right here. When you gonna realize  
That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl?

I dedicate this song to you,  
The one who never sees the truth,  
That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.  
Hold you tight straight through the day light,  
I'm right here. When you gonna realize  
That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl?

* * *

Erza's P.O.V.

I was walking through the halls seeing if I could find Lucy when I saw this boy being bullied and beaten by the lockers. I hate bullies so I went over to the boys.

"Leave him alone." I glared. I know everyone thinks I'm scary so I use that to my advantage. The boys were going to give me a smart remark until they turned around and saw who I was. The two bullies ran away as I started to help the boy up. The boy was wearing a hood, so I couldn't see his face.

"You're still the same as you were when we were younger I see, Erza." the boy said.

"Do I know you?" I asked confused. The boy lifted his head and let his hood fall off his head. He had royal blue hair, and a tattoo on one eye that was the same color as my hair. Instantly knew who it was

"J-Jellal?!" my eyes widened.

"Nice to see you again." he smiled. I haven't seen Jellal since we were 8 years old. We talked for a while and then Jellal told me his friend's birthday was coming up.

"Do you want to come and hang out with us. I'm her only friend at this school and vice versa. It'd be cool if you came and brought your friends too." Jellal said.

"Sure, I'll come and bring Gray, Levy, and Natsu as well."

"That's great! You're gonna love her, she's like a little sister to me. And she'd love seeing you guys." he exclaimed with a big smile on his face. Then the bell rang. "Meet us tomorrow after school around 7 at park, ok?" he asked.

"Ok, meet you there!" I said. Then he left.

* * *

 **A.N. Hey everybody, enjoy the chapter? Thanks for reading! The song is Heartbreak Girl by 5 Second of Summer. I don't have much to say, so yeah. Bye!**


End file.
